Guardians of Guthix
The Guardians of Guthix are a group of creatures chosen by Guthix himself, who were his trusted and empowered companions while he walked the world at the end of the Third Age. As he headed to sleep, he assigned some guardians to guard important locations (In the case of Fiara, Juna, and Cres) or philosophies (In the case of Valluta, Death, and potentially Ocellus) of the Guthixian religion at the end of the Third Age. According to Mod Osborne, there were originally as many Guardians as standing stones in a druids' circle, totalling eighthttp://www.reddit.com/r/IAmA/comments/179syb/iam_dave_osborne_senior_narrative_designer_at/. Some of the Guardians are blessed with great power and/or wisdom on Gielinor, greater even than some low-tier gods and divine beings. The Balance Elemental was long considered to be a Guardian of Guthix, as Juna refers to it as such, but was confirmed not to be one due to a fundamental difference; the elemental was created by Guthix rather than chosen from his followers. Guardians * Fiara - Guardian of the Fist of Guthix - Fiara is the giant earwig guardian of the Fist of Guthix, a site of powerful magicks that where Saradomin kept the Stone of Jas during the God Wars. Its leaking of energy has made the location a site in need of protection. * Juna - Guardian of the Tears of Guthix - Juna is the guardian of the Tears of Guthix cave, an underground spring where Guthix wept for those lost in the God Wars. * Valluta - Guardian of the Void - Valluta is the giant tortoise tasked to stop any threat from other worlds that would attack Gielinor, notably the void pests, and is stationed in a temple home to large dimension instability. Valluta is immensely powerful, and could kill a Pest Queen in one blow, unless otherwise weakened. * Death - Harold Death Esq., or the Grim Reaper, is tasked to regulate life in order to reach balance. He controls the process of respawning and has the ability to expand or shorten the lifespan of mortals in order to prevent or provide death, provided that individual's time has come. Per his role as a Guardian, he cannot randomly commit murders if their time hasn't come; likewise, he cannot save a life if their time has come, as much as he or they may wish it, or revive the dead. * Cres - Guardian of Guthix's Resting Place - Cres was situated in the home of Guthix. He is extremely weak compared to other guardians, but immensely intelligent, having many powerful bot-like minions which he used to create and defend Guthix's home. He was killed by Zilyana later on during the assassination of Guthix. * Ocellus - Ocellus is a guardian with no known task, of a race called virius. He is currently trying to stop the Order of Ascension: a cult of ex-Guthixians that Ocellus bred to create humans who would not follow gods. This project failed, and after Guthix's death they began experimenting on people, hoping to find a way to ascend a human to godhood and create a new Guthix for them to worship. He is one of the Guardians who was not present at the Assassination of Guthix. * Player character - During the events of The World Wakes, the Player is given Guthix's blessing, making the player a Guardian of Guthix. Later, the player is even appointed The World Guardian by Guthix. The player is told by Guthix that they now hold immense power, enough to defend Gielinor against the gods themselves. Juna.png|Juna, the guardian snake of the Tears of Guthix. Fiara npc.png|Fiara, the earwig protector of the Fist of Guthix. Valluta.png|The Valluta, a powerful stone tortoise tasked with protecting threats from other planes. Harold Death Esquire.png|Harold Death, an undead human charged with regulating death. Cres.png|Cres, an immensely intelligent automaton guardian of Guthix's final resting place. Ocellus.png|Ocellus, an insane virius demon and founder of the Order of Ascension. References Category:Guardians of Guthix Category:Non-player characters